


Operation Dededumb

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Dedede's Playing with Consequences, Gen, He's going to lose his best friend here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: Dedede decides to take matters into his own hands. This concerns his kingdom. This concerns him. And he's going to do whatever it takes to keep his hold on the throne- even if it means banishing your best friend.





	1. Two Different Routes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the subgame Revenge of Meta Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra, not the original Kirby Super Star. This fact will come into play in part 2.

Dedede sighed and rubbed his face. The recent events with Meta Knight and the Halberd had almost been too much to bear, but Kirby had managed to take it down just in time. Of course, Kirby being himself, he had already forgiven the knight and the child was already helping the larger puff gather materials for rebuilding the battleship. But he had to do something. As much as he loved having Meta Knight in the castle, he couldn’t just let something like that go unnoticed. The citizens had been terrified- even he himself had been terrified- and what his friend had done was an act of treason. So he had called the warrior over just to talk with him, and if need be, give him the proper punishment. Ever since the castle had opened up for the morning, citizens had been pouring in, all suggesting that he banish the knight forever. The king had reluctantly accepted their opinion, and with the sheer number of people coming in, he thought it best that he comply with those wishes and push him out. But it was Meta Knight… his favorite knight that he had known since practically forever! No, he had to do what was best for the kingdom, even if it meant breaking his own heart while doing so. Dedede’s thoughts were interrupted when the door to his throne room creaked open. The king almost gasped at the appearance of his favorite knight, but kept himself from doing so at the last moment. At any other time, he would’ve teased the warrior about biting off more than he could chew and shown him the way to the infirmary, but today was something different. Today, he was not messing around.

 

* * *

 

 

The king of Dreamland sighed and started the conversation. “Meta, I think you know why you’re here.”

 

“No, clearly I don’t,” Meta Knight tiredly and sarcastically replied. “Is this going to be quick or can I rest on the floor? It was a hassle just for me to get here…” Dedede looked over the knight. One wing was bandaged tightly, and the other was dragging on the ground. The puff was covered in bandages, burns, and dried blood, and he wasn’t wearing his signature mask, probably because of the amount of injuries he had on his face. Most notable of them, though, was a large gash that went straight down the middle, likely from Kirby slicing his mask in half. It had since scarred over, but it still stood out. Since the mask wasn’t on, Dedede could see the exhaustion in the puff’s face.

 

“Ya can go ahead and sit on the floor.” The Star Warrior collapsed on the carpet with a relieved sigh.

 

“But ya know why you’re here, and so do I. Meta, you won’t believe the number of people that came in here before this that told me to kick ya out. I can’t do that to ya, you’re too important to me. But I gotta do what’s best for the kingdom. I just hafta-”

 

Meta Knight’s blush darkened as he turned to the wall. “I was only scared,” he whispered.

 

“Ya were… what now?”

 

“Scared. I’ve seen how terrible rulers like you can be. I lived under Nightmare for a while, and it was absolute hell. I didn’t want you to become like him. Even if you do decide to banish me… my leaving wish is that you never become like him.”

 

“Ya went around it the wrong way. What ya did was treason, and I gotta do somethin’, or the citizens’ll think I’m playing favorites. Can’t let that happen. So from here on out, you’re officially banished from Dreamland. Ya ain’t allowed back ‘til I say so. G'bye, Meta.” The puff only stared back at him with a forlorn expression, which soon hardened as he turned towards the door.

 

“If you regret your decision, come and find me. I will be out of Dreamland at this time tomorrow with my crew. We’re taking the southwestern route, so if you want me to come back, you’d best hurry up once I leave. And once this day has passed, I am not coming back no matter what you say. If you do, you may find some dire consequences. Goodbye, Dedede.” And with that, Meta Knight left.

 

 

His crew was waiting outside when he came. They followed him wordlessly out of the castle and towards the southwest corner of Popstar where one of their bases were. No one dared question what had happened inside the throne room; they already knew. Nothing else would affect their lord this way, and the crew often glanced back at the home they were leaving. Sailor Dee trotted up to Meta Knight and pushed himself under his hand. The knight gazed at the Waddle Dee for a while before beginning to pet him.

“Sir? King Dedede kicked us out, didn’t he?” Dee shakily asked. “Are we never coming back?”

 

“I don’t know, Sailor,” the Star Warrior replied, feeling his way around the words and sounding extremely troubled. “Let’s just go to our base at White Wafers for now.”

 

“Sir, it’s getting really late. Should we stop and make camp in Whispy Woods? The crew’s exhausted, and you’re injured,” Axe piped up. “We’re not very far from the border anyways.” The blue puff nodded and they all settled down in a clearing they were walking through. Soon, the tents were pitched and a roaring fire was going. Mace and Trident were cooking their provisions as Axe, Javelin, and Sailor Dee sat inside the tent. Meta Knight just sat near the fire, silently staring into its crackling flames. He didn't even have his wings out; he had stored them in his cape since they were injured. The puff accepted the bowl of food he was given and even allowed everyone else to crowd near him, but he remained silent. It was only when everyone was retiring to their tents that he finally spoke.

 

“Thank you, guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

Early next morning, the knight seemed a bit more energetic, though not by much. They had a quick breakfast of coffee and fresh fruit from the surrounding trees before packing up and starting off for White Wafers. They soon passed the border, and once they did, the blue puff perked up and began briskly walking faster. As the crew trekked on, the air around them began to get colder as they left the last sights of Dreamland behind and neared White Wafers. Meta Knight welcomed the blast of frigid air; it meant that they had finally left Dreamland. Soon, snow began to fall around them and the crew stared at it in delight. A gust of wind stirred the snow and the puffball couldn't suppress a shiver running through his body, though he had already wrapped his cape around himself. As the walking wore on, Meta Knight shivered as snow whirled around him. He decided not to tell his crew that he was losing the feeling in his hands and feet since it would worry them and he didn't want to stop before reaching their base unless it was absolutely necessary. He bundled Sailor Dee in his cape, seeing that he was already against his side anyways, and let his crew form a protective circle around him. The wind blew harder in the knight’s face now, since he didn’t have his mask on, and with every step, he shivered from the cold. Even the Waddle Dee in his cape couldn’t stop from shaking, and finally, they stopped for lunch in a cave in a cliff wall. A large amount of tinder was near the back of the cave, so they were able to quickly light it on fire and warm up. The blue puff leaned against the rock near the fire, grateful for the feeling flowing back into his arms and feet.

_Sir, we might as well sleep here._ Javelin beeped. _My information shows that the blizzard will continue late into the night, and you are in no condition to travel in such terrible weather. You need rest if you are to recover. We do not mind staying here for the night._ Meta Knight sighed and gave the order to set up camp. He stood up and reached into his cape to take out a small package, tightly sealed in a box. Once his tent was standing, he went in, closed himself off, and unwrapped the package. Inside was a chocolate lava cake that Kirby had baked for him before he had been called to the king’s castle, and it was still warm. He pulled out a spoon and dug in, eating the cake with a smile on his face.

 

 

Dedede hadn’t regretted his decision at first. It was only after a day had passed that he started to miss the little knight. Though his chance to get the blue puff back was gone, the king now missed Meta Knight more than ever. He felt a pang in his heart every time he had to walk around his castle; the Star Warrior would always be patrolling around this time of day and not seeing him anywhere brought tears to his eyes. Then he found himself near the knight's room and Dedede opened the door, hoping that just once, his blue puff had disobeyed his order and stayed in the castle. But when the room was empty, the king started crying. He had pushed his Meta Knight away, and now he had no way to get him back. He furiously wiped the tears away and slammed the door to his former knight’s room. There was no need to be crying over a traitor. Yet here he was, missing what Meta Knight used to be. Before the invasion happened. Before the knight had started to question him. Before they hadn’t done anything wrong and they were friends. Dedede had memories of him being kinder, of them sparring and picking apples and taking care of Kirby together. Deep down, he wanted so very much to forgive the blue puff, to let him back and have that sense of security whenever the Star Warrior was near him. Dedede felt safe whenever Meta Knight was around. He could trust that someone would have his back in the hardest battles and know that someone would be there for him. The king shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. He plodded back to his room, threw his robe onto a chair, and collapsed into his bed. But even in the dark, blissful world of sleep, he was troubled. In his dreams, his Meta Knight was back with his kind, stoic nature and dry sense of humor. Dedede relived his favorite memories with him, but in a sudden turn, the knight had grabbed his hopes and shattered them, all with one swipe of his golden sword.

 

 

It was late night when Meta Knight awoke and heard a rustle of fabric. There was the sound of a zipper, and a figure appeared amidst the howling winds and flying snow. “Sorry if I woke you, sir,” Sailor Dee’s voice whispered. “The wind keeps bothering me because it’s so loud. Can I stay with you tonight?” The puff rolled over so there was a spot next to him and he patted it.

“Make sure you close the flap after,” he mumbled, still half-asleep. “The last thing I need is snow in this tent…” Sailor Dee sealed the tent and cuddled closer to the knight. To be honest, the Dee felt very warm on him; he had been quite cold before and it would've prevented him from getting back to sleep. Before long, Sailor had fallen asleep, and Meta Knight threw his cape over himself and his sleeping Dee. Then the knight looked up at the top of the tent, wondering whether it had been a good idea to attempt to take over Dreamland. He should've left the monarchy alone. They could've stayed. They could've all stayed in the sunny, warm lands. At this time, the blue puff could've been reading a book from his shelf in his room, or if Dedede had insisted, snuggling with him. Meta Knight abruptly stopped thinking these wistful thoughts when Sailor rolled into his injured wing, causing a spike of pain to wash through him. He hissed, and the sound woke the Dee, who soon rolled into the other side of the tent before sleepily murmuring an apology. The knight sighed, and began thinking again. Then he stopped. He shouldn't be thinking about the person who kicked them out; it'd only make it hurt even more. But then again, what did it matter? Tomorrow, he'd be in the White Wafers base with his crew. Tomorrow, he'd be home.


	2. 3 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedede finally decides to act on his mistake. But once he arrives at the White Wafers base, he may find that he's bit off more than he can chew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure Dedede talks about is Return to Dreamland, though no other aspects of it are shown.

**3 Years Later…**

The pain from losing Meta Knight had dulled into a faint throb, but somehow, it just made him depressed. Dedede now rarely spoke, and almost nothing could cheer him up. He had realized his mistake after a few Dark Matter incidents, where it was clear that Dreamland needed a knight. Ironically, the same people that wanted Meta Knight gone now flooded the castle with requests and petitions to have him back. He knew how it felt, not being in control of your body as you were forced to do terrible things. People knew it wasn’t you, that it was all Dark Matter, but it still hurt all the same. In compliance with hose requests, the king had sent countless Waddle Dees in their direction, but every single one of them had returned empty-handed; not even a lead had been discovered. After all these years, the only clue he had to their location was that they took the southwest route out of Dreamland, but even that route split up. Meta Knight might not even be on Popstar anymore, and at this fact, tears threatened to fall from Dedede’s eyes. He never once realized that maybe, just maybe, he should’ve offered the knight a chance at redemption. Then he made up his mind; he’d go search for Meta Knight himself. He, Bandana, and Kirby had been thinking of having an adventure together, but Kirby had insisted that the blue puff had to come. In his heart, Dedede knew that an adventure with just the three of them wouldn’t feel right. There had been the crystal shards incident, but then, the knight had been busy in another galaxy. Knowing that the puff wouldn’t be there simply because he was gone made the adventure feel pointless. As much as Dedede hated admitting it, they needed Meta Knight on the adventure; calm and always the silent leader of the group. Without him, anything the other three did always descended into chaos, not to mention that his sword was an amazing addition to any adventure, and his dry humor managed to lighten anything up. The king packed a backpack with some food and a map of Popstar; he’d need it if he was going to traverse all of Popstar. That dull pain from his best knight leaving flared up again in all its misery and he broke down at the castle gates, bawling and crying. Dedede stood up, tested his hammer, and left with the hopes of repairing a lost friendship.

 

 

He had been here for three years, and it had been the best three years of his life. For once, King Dedede hadn’t interfered with anything, and he was free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Meta Knight and his crew had accomplished a lot in the past three years, including the repairs on Heavy Lobster and fixing up the Halberd from where it was in the Orange Ocean. So far, though, all of their projects were finished, so they had a relatively peaceful life. Other than a few (actually, make it a lot of) Waddle Dees that had stopped by, they had no visitors because of their remote location and those who had come had been sworn to secrecy about their location. Sailor Waddle Dee was cuddled up next to the knight, leaning on him as they sipped hot chocolate near the fireplace. A raging blizzard stormed outside, but luckily, the White Wafers base was well prepared for these kinds of things. Equipped with a secret tunnel to the Halberd, all parts of it were conveniently warm, so none of his crew had to trudge back through the snow to repair anything. Not to mention that the base was jam-packed of sweets and hot chocolate, since this was where Meta Knight had stayed to secretly build the Halberd and he had needed the snacks to work on the battleship all night. He grabbed a package of candy off the shelf and watched Axe and Mace play a game of cards; then there was a knock at the door. The Star Warrior nudged the Dee and motioned to the door. Sailor Dee peered through the hole in the door, and when he turned back, he was terrified. It was a while before he could get any words out, but by the time he did, the whole crew was crowded around him.

“A-at the d-door,” Dee stuttered. “It was Dedede!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Axe, Mace, Trident, Javelin, tell everyone that Operation D4MI3 is officially on,” Meta Knight ordered. “Sailor Dee, stall Dedede while everyone's getting informed. I'll take over once everyone knows.”

“Yes, sir!” The crew darted off and soon, word was spreading around the base like fire. The blue puff watched with satisfaction as his crew dashed around, letting everyone know that the coveted operation was finally starting. His plan was all coming together. Once the Dee had regained his composure, he walked up to the door and looked back at the knight before opening it. The Star Warrior called for everyone to resume normal duty to make sure that nothing suspicious seemed like it was going on. Then he nodded, dashed out of sight, and hid under the table. Sailor Dee unlocked the door and swung it open, showing a disheveled, forlorn Dedede. “Why, hello there, good sir,” Dee chirped. “What brings you to White Wafers on such a stormy day?” Meta Knight almost blew his cover from laughing; the Dee’s use of unnecessary vocabulary often made his sentences with others wordy and hilarious.

“I… I’m looking for someone,” the king answered, his voice lacking its usual happiness and mirth. “H-his name’s Meta Knight, and I want to talk with him. Do you know where he could possibly be?”

“That’s a weird name! I don’t know very many people, but my lord might be able to help you. I’ll go fetch him. Normally, he hates when people at the door bother him, but I’ll see if I can do anything. Wait here, okay?” The knight snuck off around the corner and waited for Sailor Dee to approach him. Once his young charge did, however, the Star Warrior could see the solemn look on his face.

“He seems real sad about losing you, sir,” Dee said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. “Maybe we should just call the operation off.”

Meta Knight thought this over for a while. “We can call it off a bit earlier than my plan intends. However, I still wish to have my share of fun in it, and I do need to get back at him for a few things.”

“This isn’t a bit too serious for you? He already looks like he’s sorry for everything.”

“Perhaps he is. Still, we’ve lived here this long, and he hasn’t come to fetch us since. If he truly cared about us, you would think that he’d come a little earlier.” Sailor Dee nodded, once again amazed at his lord’s wisdom, and he tagged along at his side when the knight approached the door. He hated seeing who he considered as one of his best friends like this, but he had a facade to keep. He just needed to know if Dedede still viewed him as a friend- and then, he could let the game drop.

 

 

Dedede’s eyes brightened when he saw Meta Knight approaching, the young Waddle Dee from earlier at his side. Finally, he’d found them. He wouldn’t have to wonder about where they were or cry over how he should’ve offered that chance at redemption; Meta Knight would finally come home with him and they could all be a happy group of friends together. Then the king saw his hard golden eyes, devoid of any recognition or interest, and his hopes deflated for just a second. But he’d come this far, and would not back down. “Hey, Meta! So this is where you’ve been for the last three years,” he exclaimed, mustering enough courage to bring up an excited tone. 

“My proper title is Meta Knight, and it would be beneficial to the both of us if you started calling me as such,” the knight curtly responded, narrowing his eyes at him. “If you do not, I will be forced to show you the receiving end of Galaxia.” Dedede stared at him in disbelief. This wasn’t the same puff he knew three years ago. 

“B-but Mety Knight-”

“Do  _ not _ call me that. I dare you to call me that again- if it is your wish to die.” The Star Warrior’s eyes shone with defiant fire as he pulled out Galaxia and pointed it at him. Dedede rose his hands in appeal. 

“Meta Knight, please. I need ya to come back with me to Dreamland,” the king pleaded, his eyes brimming with tears. “Me an’ Kirby an’ Bandanna Dee were thinkin’ of having an adventure soon, and it wouldn’t be the same without ya. Please?”

“You speak as if we have met before,” the knight said skeptically. “Dreamland is Popstar’s capital, yes? Why would someone from the capital happen to know some random puffball that lives in White Wafers?”

“Ya ain’t just any puffball. You’re Sir Meta Knight, the greatest warrior in all of Popstar!”

“And so what if I am?” Meta Knight sighed and motioned for the rest of his crew as well as his Waddle Dee to gather near the door. “I’ll give you one chance. If my crew members know who you are, then I’ll consider going back. Otherwise, you must kindly leave. Axe, Mace, Trident, Javelin, Sailor, do you know who this is?” There was a unanimous chorus of “no’s” before the young Waddle Dee- Sailor Dee, Dedede remembered- spoke up.

“You know, we’ve been almost everywhere and we’ve never seen anyone like you,” Sailor Dee trilled. “But all that aside, I think we can all agree that we’d definitely remember someone as revolting as you.” The crew gasped, then started chortling and laughing, patting Sailor on the back as they swept away to tell the rest of the base what their young, innocent crewmate just did. 

“So sorry,” the knight said, trying to refrain from laughing. “He has a sharp tongue and quick wit.”

“N-no, it’s fine… sorry to bother ya…” Dedede turned around, tears really falling from his eyes and dripping onto the snow. “See ya around, I guess…” He headed off a good distance and found a small cave to stay in and once he settled in, he buried his face in his hands and cried.

 

 

Meta Knight watched as Dedede slunk away, until the whirling snow of the blizzard swallowed him. He sighed as he realized that this was no weather to be out in alone, even though the operation was still ongoing. The knight stealthily snuck out into the blizzard and shut the door; then he unleashed his wings and flew into the storm. He knew that Dedede's target would most likely be the cave they had stopped at so long ago, and he tried to push through the wind and snow to get to the cave. But when he was halfway there, the ice forming on his wings forced the blue puff to stop, shivers running through his body. He morphed his wings into his cape and drew it around him to try and stop his shivering. He trudged through the snow, his shivering growing more prominent, and mentally cursed himself for going out when he felt his feet going numb. Meta Knight soon found the cave and stepped inside, shaking all the ice and snow off him. Dedede noticed him and he lifted his head, a sad grin on his face. “I'm sorry that I turned you away earlier,” the knight said calmly, still trying to suppress his shivers. “Today is a terrible day to be out in a storm like this. Please, return to my base with me.”

“Alright, Meta Knight,” Dedede replied, cheering up almost immediately. Then he picked the warrior up and held him in a tight hug; as much as he despised admitting it, the knight relished the warmth from his robes and he relaxed. Still, he couldn’t just let the king hug him unless the plan was over, and he didn’t like being hugged in general.

“Unhand me,” the Star Warrior growled, trying his best to make it seem like he wanted to get out. “I do not take kindly to being hugged.”

“But you’re being so nice by lettin’ me stay at the base for a while,” the king grinned, squeezing him harder. “If that storm is as bad as ya say, I might as well keep ya warm with me.”

“Please, let go of me…”

“O’ course. Here ya go.” Dedede lowered Meta Knight onto the ground, and he unfurled his wings. The knight grabbed the king’s hand and darted off into the storm. He kept on flying, not caring that his wings became numb, and made sure to keep a steady grip on Dedede’s hand. Then all of a sudden, his wings cramped and he crashed into the snow; he looked back to see what was wrong and buried his face into the snow when he saw that they were completely frozen. He shivered harder than ever, his teeth beginning to chatter from the biting cold, and he could barely feel anything. He staggered to his feet and pressed onwards, careful to stay close to the king, and morphed his wings into his cape. When he stumbled again, however, Dedede picked him up and held him close to his body, determined to get back to the base without anyone dying. Meta Knight nuzzled closer to the king, absorbing the warmth from his robes and bringing his wings back out, allowing them to melt. But when the water dripped down his wings, the wind froze it again, leaving the tips of them frozen. Dedede lifted the knight higher to make sure that the whole of it melted completely, and the puff sighed in relief when he felt the tips of his wings again. He retracted his wings, then shifted positions so he could see where they were going, and pointed in the direction of the base. Then the warrior felt the king squeeze him a little and a tear fall onto the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The crew welcomed them back with blankets and cups of hot cocoa, especially Meta Knight. Sailor Dee had pointed out the faint trace of frost on his armor and wings and they had clamored around him, piling blankets around him and giving him the biggest cup of hot cocoa there was. Dedede stood awkwardly near the entrance, not knowing what to do until Trident led him over to a chair near the fireplace and sat him down in it, wrapping him in a fuzzy blanket and handing him some hot chocolate. The king looked down at his knight, who, by now, had already lifted his mask to the top of his face and was now calmly sipping his hot chocolate amidst the pile of blankets. When the blue puff gazed at him, his innocent silver eyes reflecting the firelight, Dedede knew he had to say something. “Sorry for how I treated ya earlier, Meta Knight,” the king murmured, hiding his blushing behind the cup of cocoa. “I really shouldn't have done what I did, and I mean that for both earlier and when I banished ya three years ago.” The knight kept silent and continued staring into the fire as he drank his hot cocoa. The silence only made Dedede feel even more awkward, but he was determined to have his knight back and ready for adventure in Dreamland.

“I know we’re probably not on the best of terms, not after I kicked ya out, but ya at least gotta make an attempt to forgive me back. I… wasn’t thinking straight when I said I had to kick ya out, and when I said that, I was sick n’ tired of all the people comin’ into my castle. Ya know that I live there, and I hate people stormin’ in to the castle, even if they have the right under the law to. I just wanted ‘em to stop… ya know what I mean, right? I mean, how’d you like it if people just started coming into your room and demanded you kick someone out?” The warrior turned his silver eyes towards the king and Dedede sank back into the chair, wrapping the blanket around himself. Other than the slight head movement, there were still no words coming from Meta Knight, and Dedede was pushed to the point of tears. He might never get this chance again. If he left now, the knight would leave the area and possibly the planet, and he’d never see his beloved little knight ever again. 

“Meta Knight, please… come back with me,” the king pleaded, setting his hot cocoa on a table to bring his hands together into a begging gesture. “Bandanna and Kirby have been wanting to see you, and Kirby especially. He’s been coming to the castle every single day, and requesting to have ya back. Not to mention that Dark Matter has come back and gotten just a tad bit stronger…” The Star Warrior perked up at this, and he turned completely, shrugging some of the blankets off him. 

“Dark Matter?” Meta Knight finally said. “Foul beings, and undeserving of mercy in any shape, way, or form. If you require me to come back with you and fight them, I will. Fighting Dark Matter is always a pleasure.”

“Sure, if ya want to,” Dedede replied, barely able to keep his joy from seeping into his voice. “But then could ya stay for a while? Because ya know, it might come back and plague us again…”

“After taking care of Dark Matter, it seems best that I return to this base for some time, unless my sword is needed immediately after. If more Dark Matter shows up, you now know where I am, so come and find me if you need me again.”

“But we do need ya after… Bandanna and Kirby and me are goin’ on an adventure, and we need ya on the gang. Ya know through experience that the three of us never could control our wild chaos.” The king grinned when he saw the knight’s eyes sparkle at the mention of an adventure. Dedede knew that his friend was never able to keep still and while his life here had most likely been very peaceful, it also would’ve been very boring. Then he saw Sailor Dee approach Meta Knight and whisper something to him; the knight nodded and Dee darted away with glee. Then the Star Warrior pulled out a radio and said, “Crew, we are ending Operation D4MI3. Repeat, we are ending Operation D4MI3, and pack your bags.” Dedede looked on with confusion but decided to throw one last question at him before he left. 

“So… does this mean you’re coming with me? And stayin’ with us in Dreamland? Because we’d always welcome ya back.”

“Yes, I am,” Meta Knight said with a smile. “I’d be honored to return and adventure with Bandanna Dee and Kirby… and you, Dedede.” The look of pure elation on the king’s face was more than enough for the knight, and he didn’t even care when Dedede wrapped him up in a big, giant hug. For years, this had been his home, but now, he was returning to Dreamland- and this time, he wouldn't leave again.


End file.
